Sargento Rivaille
by Hessefan
Summary: Eren jamás lo hubiera vaticinado, ni en mil años. Si esa noche llegaba al refugio y le contaba a los chicos no iban a creerle; pero que lo partiera un rayo, que se lo comiera un titán, ahí y ahora, si no era cierto. Creyó haber escuchado que el Sargento le llamaba "niño". —¿Besaste a alguien alguna vez? —cuestionó ofensivo— ¿Tocaste a alguien alguna vez? *BL*


**Sargento Rivaille**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece (o estaría nadando en una piscina llena de oro como Tío Rico y no escribiendo un fanfiction); todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Beta**: Twinotakus (A-chan)... conocida ahora como Kaith Jackson XD.

**Prompt**: 015. Frutos del bosque [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión:** 7467 palabras.

**Nota**: He titulado el fic de esta manera muy adrede. Hasta que no sea oficial el cargo de Rivaille lo seguiré empleando (tendría que investigar más al respecto). Para mí siempre fue Sargento, pero si eso cambiaría a futuro, me gustaría tener el recuerdo de cómo lo llamo hoy, ¡JAJAJA! Soy cursi, ¿y qué? XD.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN**: Spoilers del manga. Si ya viste el episodio 25 del animé, puedes leer sin miedo.

* * *

La primera vez ocurrió poco antes de atrapar a Annie. Conocer ese lado del Sargento le hizo reparar en lo agradable que era escucharle hablar, así se tratasen de temas banales como el clima o de lo que hacía Irvin en el baño.

Rivaille era un hombre fuera de lo común, llamativo para la gran mayoría. Los novatos muy novatos lo admiraban a la lejanía, mientras él se estremecía por tenerlo tan cerca. _Debía_, porque la función de Rivaille era vigilarlo.

En ese entonces no tuvo tiempo a detenerse a pensar en las razones de Rivaille para buscarle charla a su parca manera, pero poco después Armin se lo hizo ver.

_—El Sargento ha perdido a todos sus amigos._

Más de un descerebrado alzaría las cejas con esa pregunta pendiendo de la única neurona funcional: _¿el Sargento tiene amigos?_ Pero lo cierto era que sí, inexplicable para muchos, pero entendible para los que lo seguían muy de cerca, como ellos.

El Sargento se hacía respetar, pero también se hacía valorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado junto a su perecido equipo? Eren no lo sabía y tampoco se animaba a indagar al respecto. Incluso se corría el rumor de que Rivaille descargaba tensiones muy seguido con Petra. Fuera por la razón que fuera, era indudable que el Sargento se había vuelto más hablador, aunque no menos inclemente en las órdenes que daba.

¿Los extrañaba? ¿Le dolía la partida de cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que habían formado su equipo? Nadie lo sabía, o quizás solo el Capitán Smith, lo cierto es que el rostro de Rivaille no profesaba ninguna emoción, salvo fastidio.

No obstante era fácil saber cuando algo molestaba al Sargento. Si miraba con una seriedad lacerante, uno podía respirar aliviado, pero si lo hacía de esa forma y además fruncía el ceño, lo mejor era pararse erguido y presentarle respetos con el único fin de ablandarle el corazón.

No era de extrañar que siendo el mejor soldado del mundo fuera tan hortera. Debía lidiar con los ánimos de los fanáticos en todos sus niveles. Desde aquellos insensatos que valoraban más su vida que la de cien soldados, hasta aquellos que se decepcionaban con una facilidad envidiable cuando algo salía mal.

No, Rivaille no era perfecto. Era rápido y podía matar a muchos titanes, nada más, pero también era humano y, al igual que el Capitán, a veces cometía errores.

La presión que el Sargento debía padecer, Eren se la figuraba horrible. Él bien sabía lo que era sentir todas las miradas puestas en su persona, caminar y comprender que el mundo entero estaría juzgando cada uno de los pasos dados.

Además, de plus, Rivaille parecía ser el candidato perfecto tanto para mujeres como para hombres. Eren no reparaba en esos detalles como los demás humanos normales, pero se le hacía evidente los motivos. Después de todo Rivaille tenía el rango de Sargento, un buen sueldo —que no te sirve de nada cuando estás en campo abierto tratando de que un titán no te coma la cabeza— y status, mucho status y prestigio dentro de la Legión.

¿Qué mujer no querría asegurar su porvenir y el de toda la prole? Por eso Eren también comprendía que el Sargento fuera tan gamberro, si fuera más al estilo del Capitán tendría una legión de admiradores tratando de secuestrarlo día y noche porque, según en palabras desconcertantes de Braus, el Sargento era adorable.

_Horror_. El día que Eren escuchó eso quiso salir corriendo, como siempre le pasaba con Sasha; pero debía reconocer que el enano —como le decían las malas y envidiosas lenguas viperinas— se hacía querer a su particular manera. Si era apuesto o no, no era un detalle que a Eren le incumbiese.

Por otro lado reparaba que cuando Rivaille no estaba encerrado con Irvin en la oficina —habitación o lo que fuera— de este, prefería arrimarse a él. Al principio creyó que para controlarlo, porque se suponía que esa era parte de su función; pero Armin también le hizo ver un día que quizás el Sargento se sentía cómodo con él.

Era Eren quien no podía relajarse con Rivaille. Ese hombre había sido un antes y un después en su vida. Corta vida. Fue como salir a la luz, poco a poco; escapar de la oscuridad que a veces lo sojuzgaba.

Con el tiempo descubrió que era él mismo quien buscaba al Sargento cuando este no lo hacía, o cuando lo pescaba conversando con otra persona.

Así Rivaille estuviera hablando con el alma desdichada solo para encomendarle un trabajo, Eren no podía evitar arrimarse.

¿Sentido de pertenencia? No, tampoco eran celos. O quizás los que Eren, en esa época de su juventud, podía sentir. Era un chico muy pasional y solo se sentía seguro cuando el Sargento estaba cerca. Por supuesto que ese pensamiento ñoño no se lo había revelado ni a su consciencia, pero no le espantaba reconocerlo. Porque Eren sabía que cuando estaba hecho un desastre y la sobreprotección de Mikasa solo conseguía enfurecerlo y los consejos de Armin no le llegaban, era Rivaille quien acomodaba todo en su pequeño y maltrecho mundo interno, a su particular estilo.

Podía ser intimidante, muy intimidante, pero también efectivo. Y Eren hallaba paz en esa contradictoria manera de velar por él.

"No sientas culpa. Deja de llorar. No se trata de que si puedes o no, lo harás".

Rivaille era frío para consolarlo, hiriente y directo, pero al menos lo hacía logrando resultados positivos en él. Si se sentía culpable, hacía algo para revertir el error cometido. Si lloraba por la pérdida de sus compañeros, se consolaba al verlo a Rivaille cabalgando a su lado. Si sentía que no podía lograr los imposibles que le imponían, hallaba la voluntad en la mirada del Sargento. Recriminatoria a veces, pero también humana y acogedora.

Para la gran mayoría Rivaille era un misterio y Eren no sería la excepción. El Sargento no dejaba de sorprenderle, como tampoco le permitía conocerlo. Rivaille no hablaba del pasado, se concentraba en el presente y, a lo sumo, hacía referencias al futuro. Por eso Eren, cuando tenían esos esporádicos momentos de íntima conversación, se encargaban de aportar lo que él no daba a la charla.

Relataba anécdotas de un pasado no tan lejano, quizás como una manera tonta —y tierna— de no lucir tan niño como lo era. Los recuerdos eran frescos y por eso le resultaba fácil evocar dichas reminiscencias. Envuelto en la amalgama de sensaciones amargas que le dejaba cada excursión, reparaba en que había tenido una buena infancia, pese a todo.

Rivaille lo escuchaba con calma, si bien Eren trataba de no hablar mucho por temor a aburrirle. Lo miraba buscando encontrar algún atisbo de hastío o conformidad en el rostro de su Sargento, alguna señal o gesto que le indicase si podía seguir adelante parloteando o si mejor guardaba silencio.

A veces le resultaba imposible adivinarlo, así que ante la duda se quedaba callado. El mutismo duraba hasta que Rivaille le instaba a hablar con una sencilla pregunta que nacía con el único fin de darle pie para continuar.

Así aprendieron a hablar entre ellos: Eren soltaba dos o tres palabras, aguardaba hasta que Rivaille le concedía ese característico permiso y continuaba con más emoción. Como si le alegrara notar que el Sargento disfrutaba de una conversación sostenida con un crío como él.

Tal vez no lo disfrutaba, después de todo y pese a las lenguas viperinas, Rivaille era amable, aunque también rudo y sincero. Pensaba que si realmente le hartaba, podía mandarlo a callar sin sentir remordimiento alguno, pero no lo hacía y Eren platicaba cada vez con más soltura.

Esa mañana habían salido a inspeccionar el terreno. Qué inusitado orgullo sintió cuando Rivaille lo mencionó. Podía llevarse a cualquiera de sus compañeros; pero cuando Irvin se lo preguntó, Rivaille lo había mirado a él.

—Me llevaré a Eren.

Por lo general solían ir el Capitán y el Sargento juntos, cuando no tenían mayores obligaciones o cuando podían delegar las responsabilidades a otros mandos; pero nunca iba uno solo, siempre dos o más para evitar que un simple accidente se convierta en uno fatal.

Eren creyó, hasta ese día, que no era la clase de lame botas que esperaba con ansiedad un cumplido por parte de Rivaille, sin embargo en ese momento glorioso se encontraba sintiendo felicidad por algo tan idiota e intrascendental como lo era ser el escogido, cuando Rivaille no lo hacía por otra razón más que la costumbre de vigilarlo muy de cerca.

No hablaron mucho, tal vez porque Eren estaba inexplicablemente nervioso, quizás porque Rivaille estaba agotado, pero cabalgaron todo el camino de ida encerrados en un mutismo soporífero. Al menos hasta que el Sargento lo quebró mencionando algo sobre el río.

—Podemos descansar aquí al regreso.

Para entonces Eren se había relajado lo necesario. Sentado bajo la sombra de unos tilos se entretuvo mirando los rayos del sol primaveral filtrándose a través de las hojas. Viéndolas mecerse por el viento recordó una anécdota perdida que no tardó en compartir.

—Una vez fuimos con Mikasa a buscar leña y yo me separé de ella porque estaba enojado —se encogió de hombros, no recordaba la razón o la pelea en cuestión, solo que había empezado a caminar sin ton ni son— y cuando quise darme cuenta, me había perdido en el bosque. En uno como este.

Guardó silencio esperando, como siempre, el indicativo sutil de Rivaille para continuar o quedarse callado. El Sargento bebió un trago de agua de la cantimplora y se apoyó contra un tronco frente al chico. No miraba a Eren, parecía estar concentrado con la nada misma.

—¿Tardaron mucho en encontrarte?

Esa era la señal que el chico esperaba.

—Pues… no. En verdad solo fueron unas cuantas horas, pero era chico y tuve mucho miedo —arqueó las cejas, rememorando esa horrible sensación de soledad y desesperanza.

—Cuando te pierdes en un paisaje hostil no debes moverte de lugar.

—Así es… lo sabía, por supuesto —agarró una piedra y trató de atinarle al río, pero la vera estaba muy lejos y la pequeña piedra se perdió en el follaje. La segunda señal había llegado y eso le dio más confianza para soltar la lengua—, por eso mismo me quedé en ese lugar y encendí una pequeña fogata, tomando todos los recaudos posibles.

La sonrisa que plasmó Eren, melancólica y tenue, llamó la atención de Rivaille. Dejó de mirar la espesura del bosque para concentrarse en él. Con esa mirada parecía estar instándole a seguir, al menos era un claro indicativo de que estaba prestándole atención.

—Me preocupé por la comida, porque también sabía que no podía comer cualquier cosa que viera comestible. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que quizás tardarían días en encontrarme.

Rivaille solo asintió en conformidad. Muchos frutos y algunas hierbas suelen ser venenosas. Notaba por ese detalle que Eren había tenido una buena educación y por ende unos padres que se preocupaban por él.

—Así que observé a los pájaros que por allí había y me dije "comeré lo que ellos comen" —alzó los hombros, en un gesto de obviedad— ¡por lógica, si ellos comían de un fruto es que no era venenoso!

—Buena conclusión para ser un niño.

—Pero joder —exclamó con cierta gracia—, le digo, Sargento: los pájaros no tienen ni puta idea de lo que comen. Enseguida me dio diarrea y cuando me encontraron estaba vomitando echado en el suelo en posición fetal. Aprendí la lección: nunca hacerle ni puto caso a las pájaros, comen mierda.

Y sucedió. Aconteció lo que Eren jamás hubiera vaticinado, ni en mil años, ni con kilos de hachís en su sistema. Rivaille había empezado a reír, al principio de manera apagada, casi interna. La carcajada había llegado a Eren como un ligero murmullo, y es que la manera de decir aquello le había resultado muy amena. Eren solía ser un muchacho muy reservado y educado para hablar, al menos para con él.

Eso incentivó al chico.

—De verdad, nunca más le hago caso a los pájaros.

Él también empezó a carcajear, contagiado y embelesado con la imagen que le regalaba su Sargento que contrarrestaba de manera grata con el típico retrato que tenía de él.

Si esa noche llegaba al cuartel y le contaba a los chicos no iban a creerle.

_¡Rivaille riendo! Buen chiste, Eren._

Pero que lo partiera un rayo, que se lo comiera un titán, ahí y ahora, si no era cierto. Si ese hombre que carcajeaba, regalándole la más exquisita de las melodías —su propia risa— no era su Sargento.

Había sido como escuchar algo atípico, pero bello. Como el canto de un pájaro en extinción. Por eso debía atesorar ese momento en su memoria, así que lo grabó a fuego en la retina. Miró el rostro de su Sargento con afán y una curiosidad rayana lo infantil, hasta que este, poco a poco, dejó de lado la algarabía para ir enseriándose.

—¿Qué?

—Debería sonreír más seguido, Sargento. Es una persona agradable.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, como un reflejo o una obviedad a resaltar, pero enseguida reparó en la situación espinosa que lo colocaba cuando Rivaille lo penetró con la mirada. Eren carraspeó nervioso y parpadeó con alteración.

—¿Q-Qué? —Fue su turno para cuestionarlo, con oprobio y miedo a la respuesta. Sin embargo Rivaille suavizó las facciones, mirándole de manera distinta, con un anhelo muy particular que, años después, Eren reconocería como deseo.

—Nada… eres un niño —Lo último había sido un murmullo, una inevitable reflexión que no buscó hacerla verbal.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con más firmeza. Creyó haber escuchado que el Sargento le llamaba "niño".

Rivaille no era de los que tendían a guardarse pensamientos adversos, en palabras propias: a veces no sabía cerrar la boca y eso le traía problemas. ¿Cuántas veces les había dicho _cerdo_ a esos cerdos del culto?

Irvin le decía que debía ser más comedido, que ya no era un adolescente, pero era como un puto vicio soltar todo lo que pasaba por su mente cuando eran pensamientos negativos. Si se los guardaba, se sentía hipócrita.

Los que eran positivos sí sabía reservárselos; como líder le convenía ser prudente a la hora de dar cumplidos para no enaltecer a esos soldados cuyo ego era fácil de inflar. No obstante esa clase de reflexiones _debía_ hacerlas verbal. Si alguien le caía mal o si una actitud le resultaba incorrecta, lo mejor era aclararlo para evitar malos entendidos.

Sin embargo también era consciente de que a veces podía herir en el nombre de la verdad, y no tenía ningún derecho. Le costaba tener tacto con algunos temas, lo comprobó una vez más al ver la expresión de Eren que lindaba entre el enojo y la vergüenza.

—No lo soy —aseguró con energía, con una que a Rivaille le resultaba siempre encantadora, porque Eren hablaba con los ojos; era un chico tan expresivo y transparente con sus emociones que no necesitaba hacerlas verbal.

—Si tuvieras cinco años más te follaría, ¿sabes? —confesó sin remordimientos. Había perdido la mirada por un escaso segundo, para volver enseguida y pescar la expresión nueva de Eren de hondo desconcierto.

Hubiera carcajeado de nuevo de no ser porque el chico se puso de pie con furia para increparle, como si fuera alguna campesina virgen, insultada y acosada por su Señor.

—Eso es…

—Tranquilo —Rivaille alzó las cejas, socarrón, y se alejó del tronco en el que descansaba para caminar hasta su caballo—, no significa nada.

Cuando pasó a su lado soltando esas palabras Eren sintió que la tierra daba vueltas. ¿Qué no significaba nada? Para él sí, aquello era… ¿qué era? ¿Inapropiado? ¿Osado? ¿Insultante? Rivaille continuó hablando ante el adormecimiento mental del chico.

—A decir verdad, el Sargento no debería tener un favorito —giró para esconder una sonrisa bribona mientras preparaba a su caballo para volver a montarlo—. Va contra la ética… la ética de Irvin —aclaró.

—Oh… c-creo que entiendo —dijo con sonsera, por no saber qué decir en un momento que le resultaba por demás embarazoso—. Pero…

Se quedó pensando al respecto: ¿cinco años?

—Pero… —lo alentó Rivaille.

—Cinco años es mucho tiempo.

—Estarás a punto.

—No soy un puto plato de fideos.

Rivaille plasmó esa efímera sonrisa, una de las muchas que le regalaría a Eren desde entonces. El chico recordó ante esa mueca una de las tantas pláticas con Petra. Una noche alguien había preguntado, con cierta pizca de maldad, si el Sargento sonreía. La mujer había carcajeado con una ironía que Eren no le conocía a muchacha tan dulce.

_"Claro… es un ser humano; de hecho, si te ganas su confianza, descubrirás que tiene mucho sentido del humor"._

Nadie le creyó, pero Eren decidió hacerlo después de escuchar al Capitán Smith doblarse de la risa por algo que Rivaille le había dicho. Tenía un humor seco que no acompañaba con gestos, pero que hacía carcajear al Capitán y a todo aquel que se había ganado su entera confianza.

—En tal caso… no serás un plato de fideos —terció, alzando las cejas. A Eren le costó unos segundos entender la indirecta—, pero puto sí.

—Muy gracioso —dijo con sorna, con una que nunca se atrevía a usar con el Sargento y que a lo sumo empleaba con Jean.

—Ya… sube de una vez, niñato.

—No lo soy —se quejó en un susurro, mientras montaba el caballo.  
—¿Besaste a alguien alguna vez? —cuestionó ofensivo— ¿Tocaste a alguien alguna vez? ¿Follaste siquiera?

—¡No! —gritó, como si el otro le hubiera preguntado alguna aberración.

Rivaille lo miró con tedio.

—Cinco años —reiteró—. Todavía eres un niño.

Eren frunció el ceño y el mohín le duró un buen trecho, hasta que quebró el clima al recordar una anécdota nueva para compartir con el Sargento. Tal vez como una manera ingenua de probarle que no era un niñato que se asustaba ante temas sexuales. ¡Oh! Sí, lo había escuchado a Auruo hablar de una manera impropia y hasta se había sorprendido por oírle a Petra, tan casta que le parecía, hacer menciones sobre prácticas eróticas; todo con el Sargento allí, en el mismo grupo.

—Cuando era chico… —empezó a reír solo, borrando de su rostro todo signo de enojo. Eso relajó a Rivaille quien lo miró con curiosidad— Ok… esto no debería contarlo.

—No se lo diré a nadie —Lo alentó con suavidad y Eren sabía que Rivaille era la clase de hombre que cumplía cuando daba su palabra.

—Cuando era chico… Mikasa me pilló con sus muñecas —se había arrepentido, tarde, de confesar aquel recuerdo—, es decir… yo estaba imitando lo que hacían los adultos, sin saber lo que hacía en verdad. Es el día de hoy que me lo recuerda: "Era mi muñeca favorita, Eren, nunca más pude mirarla con los mismos ojos".

Rivaille escondió la cara y Eren se dio cuenta por eso que lo había vuelto a hacer reír, el cuerpo del Sargento se sacudía. El hombre decidió compartir un recuerdo escabroso y de tinte similar porque le parecía justo. Al chiquillo le había costado horrores sincerarse con lo que era una candidez de la que no debería sentir vergüenza.

Esa fue la primera vez que Eren le escuchó hablar del pasado.

—Cuando tenía tu edad más o menos, Irvin me pescó —hizo el gesto con la mano— _jalándomela_.

Eren lo pensó: qué guarro, podría haber dicho "masturbándome"; pero le gustaba esa manera de ser del Sargento, era tan suya que le hacía sonreír.

—Fue horrible —miró a Eren—, porque me sentí como el niño que es atrapado por el padre. Para colmo Irvin no tuvo mejor idea que consolarme con un patético: "pero si es muy rico y todo el mundo lo hace; más tarde te llevaré a un burdel".

Ahora eran los dos los que reían, con suavidad y distención.

—Yo hubiera muerto de vergüenza —reconoció Eren.

—Oírle decir a Irvin un "pero si es muy _rico_" —remarcó la última palabra— es un viaje de ida… de ida al infierno. Pasé una semana sin poder mirarle a la cara. Cada tanto me lo recuerda. Ahora, miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta de que él también era joven… además de hombre. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero en su momento lo viví como algo humillante.

—Sargento…

—¿Qué? —lo miró. Eren parecía indeciso, como si estuviera debatiendo sobre abrir la boca o callar.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Los necesarios como para ir preso si te meto la verga en el culo.

La espalda de Eren se enderezó de golpe y el rostro se le contrajo en una mueca de espanto. Rivaille descubría con malsano placer que le gustaba arrancarle esos gestos timoratos. Era como amedrentarlo de una manera distinta a la usual.

—¿Cuánto me das?

—Pues… no sé… ¿veinte? —fue benevolente, porque en realidad le daba veintidós, cuando en verdad tenía unos pocos más.

—Buen ojo, eso es lo que me mide.

—¿Eh?

—Veinte centímetros, según contó Hanji —se señaló la entrepierna.

Escuchar eso aunado a ese desconcertante "Hanji" casi le hace caer del caballo.

—¿Estuvo con muchas mujeres, Sargento?

—Pero nunca es suficiente.

Eren empezó a reír con ligereza de nuevo. Petra había tenido razón, una vez que Rivaille se sentía cómodo mostraba un humor poco frecuente.

Se daba cuenta, con cierta satisfacción y extrañeza, que era la primera vez que hablaba de sexo con alguien sin sentirse tan tenso. Prefería no recordar las charlas incómodas mantenida con su padre.

—Una vez… —Eren no mencionó la típica frase que acompañaba sus anécdotas "cuando era chico", porque ese recuerdo no era tan lejano como los que hasta entonces había compartido con Rivaille— como estaba solo y Mikasa no andaba cerca, empecé a… masturbarme, me corrí y no tuve tiempo de limpiar las evidencias.

—Oh, tu hermana es una muchacha muy despierta —Ese comentario melló a Eren, acaso, ¿la veía con la misma clase de ojos con los que todos los hombres miraban a Mikasa?— Sigue… —insistió al verlo arrepentido y receloso.

—Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó una mano sobre el charco. Al día de hoy todavía no sabe que eso era semen.

Rivaille había vuelto a reír. Con seguridad ese día el Sargento había estado fumando uno de esos cigarrillos raros que olían dulce y que solo se lo tenían permitido a los adultos, porque otra razón no le encontraba.

—Bien, dejemos de hablar sobre sexo —ordenó con seriedad. Estaba teniendo una erección y no sabía si lograría controlarse estando en ese terreno tan deshabitado. Acabaría desvirgando a Eren esa tarde, entre los arbustos—. Ni que el espíritu de Auruo nos acompañase, tarde o temprano terminabas hablando con él de tetas y culos —Lo había dicho con emoción, pero con una empañada por la melancolía.

—¿Los extraña?

Rivaille lo miró, como si de repente Eren hubiera preguntado algo fuera de lugar o que no esperaba. Había más que sorpresa en la expresión del Sargento, quizás decepción.

—¿En serio me lo pregunta, soldado? —Miró al frente, dándole rienda a su caballo para adelantarse unos metros. Le fastidiaba hablar de sus emociones, pero más le molestaba que la gente se empecinara en verlo como alguna clase de monstruo frío y sin sentimientos.

No es que le importase la opinión de los demás, de ser así, ya se hubiera vuelto loco; pero sí le fastidiaba que aquellos jóvenes que lo seguían, como algún maldito ejemplo, tuvieran ese concepto de su persona. Como si creyeran que él no valoraba sus vidas, que si todos morían en una nueva excursión, a él le daría igual.

Nunca tan alejado de la realidad.

Pero más le importaba que fuera Eren quien se lo cuestionase.

—Lo siento —dijo el muchacho, otra vez a su lado—, lamento haber sido tan egoísta aquella vez.

—¿De qué hablas? —chistó en su interior, aborrecía darle conversación sobre ese tema. No quería tocar el asunto, pero había acabado por darle pie.

—Usted me consoló a mí en ese entonces, cuando era usted el que… más lo sufría.

—No necesito consuelo. Siempre tengo presente que cualquiera de nosotros puede morir. Cuando también tomes consciencia —aunque reconocía que Eren ya lo había hecho—, sabrás sobrellevarlo. No te mentiré y te diré que duele menos, porque siempre duele y cada pérdida se vive diferente. Porque las personas son _diferentes_ y ocupan _diferentes_ espacios en nuestras vidas… pero sí aprendes a mitigar el dolor.

—¿Y cómo?

—Qué sé yo, eso es personal, cada uno tiene su mecanismo —alzó los hombros—, emborracharse, drogarse, follar, nadar, leer, jugar al tejo. No sé…

—¿Y usted qué hace?

—Un poco de todas.

Lo había dicho con seriedad, pero con tanta soltura y rapidez que a Eren le había sorprendido, provocándole la risa fácil. Lo peor de todo es que Rivaille había sido sincero, y él lo sabía.

—¿Usted juega al tejo, Sargento? —preguntó con divertida incredulidad.

—Bueno, en mi caso al ajedrez. El tejo es para los viejos.

—Al Capitán Smith le gusta, según tengo entendido.

—¿Ves? —terció con obviedad— Es para los viejos.

—¡Pero el Capitán no es viejo! —Volvió a reír para deleite de Rivaille. Él también disfrutaba ver a ese chiquillo un poco más relajado y no con la obsesión de matar titanes tan a cuestas.

No era bueno obsesionarse, sin embargo comprendía que tal vez ese era el mecanismo que había encontrado Eren para mitigar el dolor por las pérdidas. El chico encontraba fuerzas para levantarse, pese a las heridas, solo por su afán. Ese era su motor, su cable a tierra. Eso y la presencia de Ackerman y Arlelt en su vida, dos chiquillos como él que vivían salvándole de mil maneras distintas.

…

Había notado que el Sargento solía tener altibajos. Su sentido del humor no variaba un ápice, pero había épocas, sobre todo cuando las excursiones no marchaban como se esperaba, en las que Rivaille adoptaba una actitud poco frecuente. Se volvía más retraído que de costumbre y bebía sin importarle estar en horas de trabajo.

Por lo general el Sargento gustaba de tomar unos tragos, pero siempre por la noche y en compañía de Irvin. Cuando lo hacía a plenas luz del sol y sin importarle hacerlo frente a los soldados, Eren se percataba de que algo no andaba bien.

Carecía de sentido arrimarse y preguntarle, porque Rivaille no era de los que comunicaban sus estados de ánimos con palabras. O al menos no conversaba de asuntos muy personales con ellos. Quizás lo hiciera con Irvin, Eren no lo sabía.

Esa noche lo vio salir y no regresar; todos estaban acostados para cuando Mikasa le avisó que ella también iría a descansar.

—Tienes que dormir Eren.

Y él frunció el ceño, pensando en que no era su madre para mandarlo a la cama. Ya no era un niño. Asintió para darle con el gusto y fue hasta el baño a lavarse los dientes, sin embargo no fue al cuarto de los hombres, volvió sobre sus pasos para salir al exterior.

Caminó sin dirección por unos minutos, lo buscaba a él, como si necesitara cerciorarse que estaba allí, que no se había ido para no volver nunca más. Le costó encontrarlo. Rivaille estaba sentado en las gradas, mirando el cielo estrellado con una botella vacía entre las piernas. No giró cuando se percató de la presencia de Eren.

—¿Qué hace, Sargento? —Fue un ingenioso intento por averiguar lo que se proponía, sin ser entrometido, sin suscitar su descontento.

—No puedo dormir.

—Bueno… si no se acuesta, es un poco difícil que logre conciliar el sueño.

Rivaille suspiró, gesto que le llevó al chico a pensar en que lo había incomodado de alguna forma. Se sintió imprudente, pese a sus esfuerzos por no serlo.

—¿Tienes pesadillas, Eren?

Eso lo sorprendió. Se sentó junto al Sargento pensando en la respuesta.

—A veces… sueño con mi madre. Pero antes era un sueño más recurrente que ahora. —No le extrañaba pues ya habían pasado varios años desde ese fatal día—. ¿Usted tiene pesadillas?

—Como todos… supongo.

—Sí, es inevitable…

No hacía falta hablar del tema con más profundidad. Cada vez que veían la muerte de sus compañeros, esta era tan atroz que se grababa en sus retinas, para repetirse, como si fuera una película, cada noche.

—Dediqué gran parte de mi vida a los titanes —confesó Rivaille en un murmullo, en ese momento Eren se percató de que estaba un poco ebrio, al menos eso justificaba su verborragia—, cometo un solo error y no solo tengo que tolerar que me llamen los de arriba para cuestionar mi puto desempeño, además…

—No es su culpa —se apresuró a decir, pero con calma. No estaba al tanto, pero se le hacía evidente que Rivaille había tenido problemas con sus superiores—, siempre pensé eso, Sargento. Si me permite decírselo: usted se siente demasiado responsable de todas las muertes y no es su culpa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué no puede dormir?

Rivaille lo miró amedrentándolo. Eso sí había sido muy entrometido de su parte. No solo el mocoso le estaba reprendiendo, sino que encima se lo cuestionaba. ¿Qué demonios le importaba?

—¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir? —Muy maduro de su parte responder una pregunta incómoda con otra.

—Porque usted no volvió.

La sinceridad de Eren le había hecho sonreír, de una manera tan interna que el chico no se enteró.

—Me gusta la noche —confesó, volviendo a posar la vista en el negro firmamento cubierto de estrellas—, es tranquila, uno puede estar en paz consigo mismo y…

—No hay titanes —completó Eren.

—Bueno —terció con gracia mirándolo de nuevo—, tú estás aquí.

—¿Está cansado, Sargento? —preguntó, sin borrar la sonrisa que Rivaille le había provocado. El hombre lo observaba con curiosidad, había apoyado una mejilla en la palma de su mano como si estuviera agobiado.

—Un poco —confesó—, un poco demasiado. Estoy cansado… de todo.

Eren se sintió angustiado por esa confesión. Pestañeó, reparando en la importancia de esas palabras. Aquel hombre al admiraba por ser inquebrantable, firme y leal, mostraba un lado endeble y muy humano al que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Si Petra estuviera aquí —continuó Rivaille— podría dormir en un santiamén. Como un bebé —Si estuviera viva, con seguridad la estaría follando hasta quedarse dormido sobre ella.

Eren no comprendió a lo que se refería, pero sí le quedó claro que el Sargento extrañaba a Petra.

—La extraña mucho, ¿verdad?

Rivaille no respondió, se puso de pie y caminó hasta que se convirtió en una sombra difusa. Eren se puso de pie de inmediato, siguiéndole por detrás. No sabía si el Sargento tomaba distancia porque quería alejarse de él y estar solo, o si pretendía que lo siguiera. En tal caso era lo que estaba haciendo, carecía de sentido cuestionárselo.

Llegaron a la vera del río y antes de que Eren pudiera preguntarle qué hacían allí, Rivaille empezó a desnudarse ante su pavorosa mirada.

—¿S-Sargento?

El susodicho lo miró con una pizca de diversión en el brillo de la mirada, como el de quien está a punto de cometer una travesura. Eren se quedó con las palabras atragantadas, porque Rivaille se había quitado los pantalones para dar la vuelta y ofrecerle, bajo la luz de la luna, el aspecto de su piel nacarada.

Hizo unos pasos acercándose más a él, estudiando las reacciones de quien juzgaba estaba borracho, porque otra explicación no le encontraba a las actitudes atípicas de alguien que era muy correcto y estructurado en su vida.

—¿Vas a nadar vestido? —le jaló de la camisa y Eren casi se cae de bruces al cauce del río.

—¡Sargento!

—Quítate la ropa.

—¡Hace frío para nadar!

—O te meto con ropa y todo.

Eren lo sabía, Rivaille era capaz de hacerlo y no quería aparecerse en el cuarto empapado de pies a cabeza y tener que rendirle cuentas a los demás quienes, con seguridad, lo acribillarían a preguntas. Lo hizo con prisa y torpeza, sin poder evitar sentir vergüenza al verse desnudo ante él.

Por lo general no recelaba quitarse la ropa ante sus compañeros varones, era muy común hacerlo cada día, pero sabía que el Sargento lo miraba en ese momento con una atención especial.

Rivaille no pudo esconder la sonrisa al ver como se tapaba, apenas, la entrepierna. En cuanto Eren estuvo cerca lo empujó hasta el agua. Estaba en verdad helada, la planta de los pies y cada músculo de las piernas se habían contraído, pero se dejó arrastrar porque sentía que era un momento único.

De golpe, Eren desapareció del rango visual del Sargento. Había caído al agua por completo.

—¡¿C-Conforme?! —gritó al volver a sacar la cabeza a la superficie, divertido y calado de frío—Ahora es su turno.

—¿Está loco, soldado? Estamos en invierno —. Y empezó a reír al ver la frustración haciendo nido en las facciones ya no más aniñadas del muchacho que empezaba a ser un hombre.

—No me haga ir a buscarlo —amenazó, perdiendo por completo todo atisbo de enojo al ver a su Sargento reír, aunque lo hiciera por borracho.

—Atrévete, Eren —lo desafió—y no sabes- —Quedó a medio decir, el chico había sido listo al jalarle de las piernas. De golpe, el piso que lo mantenía firme desapareció y el agua le congeló los huesos. Sacó la cabeza para respirar, percatándose de que la corriente era fuerte.

—Bien, será mejor salir antes de que el frío nos entumezca y acabemos siendo comida de peces.

—Pensé que quería nadar —tiritó en el agua, todavía no había podido aclimatarse.

—No, es la única forma en la que puedo quitarme la borrachera y el sopor de encima —explicó, escalando para salir del agua.

Ese chapuzón era capaz de despertar a un muerto, pero si el Sargento sufría de insomnio dudaba mucho que lograra conciliar el sueño.

De inmediato dio la vuelta extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a salir. Eren aceptó esa gentileza, Rivaille tenía la fuerza necesaria para sacarlo del agua con un solo tirón. Eso hizo, pero con toda la intención de atraparlo entre los brazos. El chico supo interpretar las intenciones que profesaban los ojos del hombre, pero se lo permitió.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde aquella vez que Rivaille le había prometido que en cinco lo corrompería, pero era claro que el Sargento estaba impaciente y no quería esperar.

El chico había crecido en altura y él seguía siendo del mismo tamaño, eso no cambiaría. Eren se encorvó un poco para salvar las distancias y a Rivaille le gustó esa actitud, porque era claro que el joven quería y buscaba lo que él pretendía darle.

Sintió la lengua de Rivaille, húmeda y provocativa, recorrerle los labios temblorosos, por el frío y la impaciencia; los separó más, ansiando el beso, pero el Sargento parecía tener en mente otro plan y fue en el cuello donde sintió el osado recorrido. Alternaba mordidas y pequeños besos que le provocaron una irremediable erección.

Ya no era un niño. Aunque no tenía experiencia, comprendía que eso que sentía era deseo, pero aparte de experimentar dicha emoción, sentía miedo. Cuando un gemido se le escapó, Rivaille no pudo reprimirse más y atrapó la boca del chico, con notable desesperación, como si hubiera estado esperando hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo mordió, lo saboreó y le enseñó a besar, sin palabras, solo con actos.

Eren era torpe, pero pasional. Cuando logró dejarse llevar, sin miedos y restricciones, sus cuerpos se rozaron en un comprometedor abrazo que acabó con ese encantamiento. Se percató de la erección en el Sargento, pero a diferencia de este que había sonreído complacido al notar lo mismo en él, Eren no pudo con la situación. Se apartó con prisa, como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio imperdonable. Juntó su ropa y se vistió con más prisas con las que se había desnudado.

No. No iría a tener sexo de esa clase ahí, con el Sargento. No estaba preparado para _tanto_.

Rivaille se quedó de pie allí, todavía desnudo y erecto. Esa imagen encantó a Eren de nuevo; lo estudió con reservas, apocado.

—¿Está enojado, Sargento?

—No —Era sincero, Eren pudo ver en la afable expresión de su rostro que lucía sereno.

No se lo agradeció con palabras, pero valoraba el que no le minimizara ni le hiciera sentir miserable pese al rechazo. Quiso explicarle, decirle que quería, que se moría de ganas de tocarlo, pero que todavía era muy pronto, que no se atrevía. Respetaba mucho a ese hombre y ahora empezaba a tenerle un miedo muy reverencial.

No hizo falta, en la mirada que le dedicaba Rivaille se daba cuenta que no era necesario justificarse porque el hombre comprendía demasiado bien su sentir, y no se lo reprochaba. Sabía que Eren no se arrepentía de ese beso, ni del acoso, ni de los roces, ni del lazo extraño que tenían; pero podía hacerlo a futuro cuando encontrasen a la muerte en su camino.

—Tendré que jalármela por tu puta culpa —dijo con fastidio buscando la ropa para vestirse. Eso, lejos de humillar a Eren, le hizo sonreír.

—Yo también.

Rivaille sonrió con mesura, acuclillado se colocó la sudadera y se paró para hacer lo mismo con los pantalones. En un segundo estaban listos para volver. Una vez dentro del refugio, Eren cerró la puerta viendo al Sargento alejarse por la puerta de la sala.

—Rivaille —Era una de las pocas veces que se tomaba el atrevimiento de tratarlo con cierta informalidad. El hombre detuvo sus pasos y le miró por encima del hombro, aguardando. Unas gotas caían desde los mechones de pelo negro y tenía la ropa ceñida al cuerpo, húmeda, transparente, incitante—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

Supo que si lo seguía hasta el cuarto acabaría por corromperlo, y aunque quería, aunque la entrepierna seguía endurecida y esperando con anhelo las caricias de Rivaille, había algo, una pared o una energía invisible, que lo frenaba.

_La parca. El vacío. La nada._

Se relamió los labios, indeciso. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás posando los ojos en el techo de vigas y decidió que lo mejor sería acostarse y tratar de olvidar el episodio. Ya habría tiempo para ello.

Lo cierto es que después de esa noche, Rivaille jamás volvió a darle espacio para cometer un atropello similar. Por ese motivo Eren llegó a la lúcida y acertada conclusión de que el Sargento había estado borracho, que el chapuzón no le había despejado, que pese a intentar refrenar las pulsaciones más bajas, no había podido doblegar esa necesidad.

Borracho y muerto del frío, había sido acosado por esa obsesión de poseer a Eren; pero sobrio, la historia era diferente. Fue un simple desliz que Rivaille no se permitió volver a tener, pensaba respetar su palabra, esperar un tiempo prudencial. Que Eren tuviera miles de amantes, que sus labios besaran miles de bocas y que sus manos recorrieran miles de cuerpos, para ir a morir en él cuando estuviera en verdad listo.

Cualquiera de los dos podía sucumbir en el campo de batalla y él mejor que nadie sabía que no tenía sentido atarse al otro. Lo había comprobado una vez más con Irvin.

Tampoco tenía apuro por sostener un lazo tan masoquista, Rivaille podía encontrar consuelo físico en otros amantes ocasionales y tener la sempiterna presencia de Eren alumbrándole un poco la oscuridad en la que cada día iba sumiéndose.

Había sentido en el alma el rechazo de Eren y aunque en su momento lo comprendió, fue suficiente para convencerse al respecto; por ese motivo no le había vuelto a dar lugar, no buscó otro momento similar para corromperlo y subyugarlo, aunque quisiera. De ser solo sexo, sin emociones complejas que les hicieran dudar tanto, los dos ya hubieran caído rendidos. Nadie impone tantas barreras si no busca protegerse o proteger algo, sea el corazón o el ego.

Fue Eren quien años después no pudo esperar. Faltaba un mes para que cumpliera los veinte, pero creía que no era necesario ser tan estricto. Hacerle entender eso al Sargento, que no era necesario aguardar, sería un caso perdido. Le costó encontrar coraje para abordarlo, para reclamarle lo que le debía, para exigirle que lo follara bien duro, para poder dormir en su pecho, entre sus brazos, besarle y expresarle lo bien que le hacía tenerlo en su vida, siendo la luz que guiaba su sangriento camino.

Rivaille se lo reprochaba muy seguido, le decía que era muy iluso, un soñador, un irreal y utópico muchacho que creía demasiado en valores ya perdidos, pero no tardaba en demostrarle que por ese mismo motivo había aprendido a respetarle, que por eso se había ganado su confianza y, tal como Petra había vaticinado aquella noche, Rivaille se permitía ser más humano a su lado.

Era curioso reparar en eso, en que necesitaban del otro para recuperar la humanidad que muchas veces sentían perder en el campo de batallas. Al menos eso profesaba Eren, pero lo cierto es que Rivaille había tenido razón. Era muy iluso. Creía que todo era perfecto en la imperfecta vida de su perfecto Sargento.

Nunca olvidaría el día. Había sido un sábado. Lo notó más esquivo que de costumbre, pero sabía que Rivaille era de tener esos arranques, como si se hartara de todo y de todos, como si necesitara tomar distancia de la humanidad que tanto detestaba. Eren se había acostumbrado demasiado a ello, a tolerar esos momentos de profunda introspección; pero no logró presentir nada anómalo, ningún gesto o actitud que al menos le sirviera para sospechar que esa noche estaba más que cansado, como había dicho poco antes de desearle las buenas noches para irse a dormir.

Durante la madrugada el sonido del disparo lo despertó. Había atravesado la quietud en la que estaba sumido y le había hecho apretar los dientes.

Sabía que Rivaille amaba la noche, libre de titanes.

Y si alguna vez creyó que el Sargento era inmortal, le tocó despertar de ese sueño para saborear el pálido sabor del adiós. La amarga derrota del que pierde sin luchar, la decepción y el dolor.

Siempre había imaginado que el destino de cada uno de ellos era morir en batalla, pero al Sargento no lo había matado un titán.

Una maldita pistola, un certero tiro en su cabeza y ya no más compartir con él utopías de una tierra libre coronada por el sol, con sus mares, desiertos y ríos.

Si alguna vez había creído en eso que se obligó a creer, que su Sargento sería el último en partir, que no le soltaría la mano, ni a él, ni a ellos, ni mucho menos a la humanidad que Irvin le había legado al morir, ahora descubría que la esperanza de esa humanidad se hacía trizas.

¿Cuántos hombres había enterrado Rivaille? Ahora eran ellos a quienes les tocaba despedir al Sargento.

Algunas heridas no sanan por mucho empeño que ponga el tiempo en hacerlo, y era evidente que Rivaille cargaba con demasiadas. ¿Por qué no había confiado en ellos para compartir parte de ese peso? ¿Por qué no se animó a conocerlo mejor? El Sargento era así, un enigma.

Quedaría inmortalizado en los libros de historia como el mejor soldado que alguna vez la Legión tuvo en su larga existencia, pero no habría, nunca, razones que explicaran su muerte.

Eren no tenía espacio para el dolor, solo para la ira y la impotencia. Podía reprochárselo al cadáver, preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, llamarle cobarde, débil y despreciarle por ello, pero nada de eso quitaría lo irreversible de la escena.

Rivaille no se pondría de pie para golpearle o amonestarle, como tampoco estaría en la vida de cada uno de aquellos que lo seguían, enceguecidos y tan confiados de su magnánima presencia.

Al final, él también había caído en las mismas que el vulgo, mitificando a ese hombre, tan humano como cualquiera de ellos.

Habían visto a muchos irse de maneras injustas, pero aquello no tenía nombre, como tampoco lo tenía la sensación que consumía a Eren. Era en gran parte culpa, porque en el fondo creía entender demasiado bien sus razones.

A Rivaille no lo había matado un titán… él mismo había decidido ser su verdugo. Y Eren todavía no había aprendido ningún mecanismo para evitar ese dolor. Recién comprendía lo que aquella vez el Sargento le había dicho; porque su ausencia espiritual dolía diferente a como le habían herido otras tantas pérdidas. Era intenso, era agobiante, ni la voz de Mikasa o el consuelo de Armin podían mitigarlo; ni convertirse en titán y matarlos a todos conseguiría disminuir la angustia.

Le quedaría por siempre, grabado a fuego en la piel, la omnipotente presencia del Sargento Rivaille en su vida; el hombre al que había amado demasiado tarde, la persona a la que el mundo más había admirado.

Quizás la indiferencia, tal vez la soledad, pero a Rivaille no lo había matado un titán.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Edito para agregar algo: si leen bien, el fic está en el género "tragedia", y cito de la wiki: "Las tragedias acaban generalmente en la muerte o en la destrucción física, moral y económica del personaje principal"... ¿de verdad necesitaban advertencias? XD Perdón ._. y muchísimas gracias por leer ^.^**


End file.
